Upstream and downstream measurements are used to install, adjust, and troubleshoot amplifiers and other plant components on a CATV network or “plant”. Conventional testing, using a handheld test meter, includes injecting a test signal of known amplitude onto the plant, whereby the signal propagates through the CATV network, passing through various actives and passives disposed therein. The technician measures the level of the test signal at various points in the network to isolate problems, adjust active network components, e.g. amplifiers, and install/replace components.
Sweep testing systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,403 issued to Sidney Fluck, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,282 issued to Forrest Fulton, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,721 issued to Pidgeon et al; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,867,206 and 5,585,842 issued to Chappell, Daniel K.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,568 issued to Trutna et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,619 issued to Ozluturk et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,485 issued to Douglas Franchville et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,555 issued to Rakib et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,655 issued to Jones et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,370 issued to Chappell, Daniel K, extend the conventional level measurement to include multiple frequencies. “Reverse sweep” tests are currently used to test the health of the return plant at frequencies spaced across the upstream spectrum, e.g. 5 MHz to 45 MHz in North America or 5 MHz to 65 MHz in Europe, while “Forward sweep” tests are used to test the CATV network at downstream frequencies, e.g. 50 MHz to 1000 Mhz in North America or 70 MHz to 1000 MHz in Europe.
When performing reverse sweep test measurements, care must be taken to prevent interference between the injected test signals and the active services on the network, e.g. DOCSIS, set-top box traffic, and VoIP signals. With reference to FIG. 1, one conventional method for preventing interference between test and active signals, is to transmit the test signals, each with a narrow power spectrum, at a subset of frequencies selected to avoid the frequencies used by active services. Unfortunately, the aforementioned method only works in a fairly sparse upstream environment; therefore, when relying on frequency gaps to measure the response, not much information is provided when only a few such gaps exist in a crowded upstream channel plan. As the upstream becomes more crowded, and is extended up to 85 MHz+or higher, e.g. as with DOCSIS 3.0 bonded upstream systems, the traditional technique and test equipment will become less and less effective, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
One potential solution is to exploit the bursty nature of the upstream services to transmit test signals in unused DOCSIS time slots, which could be accomplished by either passively monitoring for the presence of such a slot or by actively reserving a slot and then using it for test purposes rather than data transmission. The former approach could be accomplished by monitoring the burst allocation table sent by the CMTS on the forward path; however, this assumes access to the downstream, which is not present in all use cases, and increases power consumption of the meter. Likewise, actively reserving a slot requires two-way connectivity and continuous operation of a cable modem within the meter. In addition, the test slot chosen must also be identified by or communicated to the sweep signal receiving equipment, and synchronizing the test can be complex and problematic. Another limitation of this approach is that it relies on the presence of unused slots; however, if the slots are scarce or non-existent the test may take a long time or fail to complete.